129139-wildstar-expansion-theory-discussion
Content ---- ---- I enjoy reading other people's opinions rather than brainstorming my own haha, I know it sounds lazy. Edited August 4, 2015 by Zyro | |} ---- ---- ---- Yep, so where should that story lore come from? Mauraders? Strain (again)? Eldan come back? And how would it play out? Who do you want to see be a big raidboss etc | |} ---- ---- ---- It is faaaar too early to be discussing an expansion, at least a major one. In my limited experience the negative unintended consequences of the changes were significant enough to cause me to leave an MMO in one case and affirm that I'll not return to another. When most people think "expansion" they talk about a raise in the level cap. Unless Wildstar were to develop one or more completely new levelling areas (from 7-50) extending the levelling grind would be the worst possible idea IMO. Races are still classlocked. They've stated in the past that this was due to time-constraints. Anecdotally this is something a lot of people have gotten rather impatient over. Introducing new classes or new races before correcting that lack won't sit well especially if they continue their practice of failing to manage expectations. That said, they've landed some really nice features and content (zones, instances) without calling them an expansion. I'd be perfectly content if they continue doing that. Edited August 4, 2015 by PlasmaJohn | |} ---- ---- ---- I support Luminai as future playable Dominion race! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- I know CRB really (really really really) wanted to make a fantasy game but this is (sorta kinda) a sci-fi one. I see your species bias and raise you a Powered Assault Armor. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Chua warriors have been around since day 1, just not for us players... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Why not krogg? | |} ---- ---- Cause I like ekose and think they look cool and we know so little about them but they're kind of really creepy in their mystery and I wanna play them! D: | |} ---- Fix lag, kill bugs and improve client performance. Fix the version control so old already fixed problems do not constantly reappear in new releases. And remove Chua underpants too. | |} ---- ---- ---- I would LOVE this. I have wanted to play this race since I saw them at launch. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Edited October 29, 2015 by Orrestes | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Sounds like a Gates of Ahn'Qiraj type event. I loved that shit and would be down to see it in a carbine drop or expansion. I'm still solidly of the opinion that it is way to early to start considering an expansion. Redmoon is unlikely to be the capstone raid for this content and I don't think we need an expansion until the drusera/entity storyline is wrapped up. Drops should add content that furthers the existing stories. Expansions should add content that adds new storylines. Edited October 30, 2015 by MedicMelawen | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----